The invention relates to a method for maintaining a network voltage in an electrical energy supply network, a control device for performing the method, a network former for maintaining a network voltage in an electrical energy supply network and an electrical energy supply network with the network former.
Electrical energy supply networks with network formers for maintaining a network voltage in the electrical energy supply network are known for example from DE 102 10 099 A1. Every voltage is characterized by a shape, which can, for example, comprise the root-mean-square value, the frequency and the phase position.